Sacrifice
by dark raven06
Summary: Someone makes the ultimate sacrifice among the Titans. Who is it? How will the others deal? RS, CyRae, R&R please!COMPLETE
1. Death

This here is a BRAND NEW fanfic of mine. Be warned, it does contain death and a whole heap of angst, so be advised! lol

Although Beast Boy is my favorite, I wanted to try and write a tragedy...without BB trying to be funny. Trust me, it's hard!

I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinderblock had escaped from prison (again) and was destroying a warehouse full of artifacts from an archeological dig in Japan. The Titans were called to help, as usual.

"Titans Go!" (I don't need to tell you who said that! Heh heh)

It all started with Raven moving the artifacts with her powers in order to prevent them from damage while the others were fighting.

"Good thinking Raven!" Robin exclaimed before throwing a few electric disks at Cinderblock.

Meanwhile, Starfire was hurling a barrage of starbolts at the cement creature while Cyborg was shooting at it with his sonic cannon. Beast Boy had turned into a rhinoceros and was pummeling it for as long as he could before he returned to human form, dizzy from hitting his head so many times.

While all this was going on, Cinderblock was slowly destroying the warehouse. Walls were destroyed, some forklifts were broken into little pieces, and the most dangerous, the ceiling beams were being taken down as well.

Raven dodged a forklift while saying, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" This made the forklift fly right back at Cinderblock, knocking him over. However, as he was falling, he grabbed a ceiling beam and it started to fall...fall right on top of Starfire.

"Star!" Beast Boy screamed while pushing her out of the way. Before Star could realize what happened, they all heard a deafening crash.

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire screamed.

The beam had crushed beast Boy. Raven had eventually taken some beams that had already fallen and wrapped them around Cinderblock, restraining him.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to clear the rubble to find Beast Boy and when they found him, it was a horrible sight. His legs were bent in odd ways and he wasn't breathing. Robin performed CPR and brought him back while Cyborg called 9-1-1.

"Oh friend Beast Boy! You sacrificed yourself for me!" Starfire sobbed while holding her unconscious green friend's hand.

Soon the ambulance arrived and took BB, and the others as well, to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, all of the Titans were silent. They couldn't believe that Beast Boy, of all people, could be hurt. He usually turned into some big animal and lifted the rubble away and he was ok. This time he didn't get a chance to. The wait in the waiting room seemed to last an eternity, although it was only a few hours.

Cyborg just sat there, silently staring at the carpet. Raven went outside to meditate.

"I just need some time to myself...before my emotions go haywire," their dark friend had said.

No one could stop her. Starfire sat sobbing into Robin's shoulder.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't have needed saving, our friend would not be damaged!" the alien girl sobbed.

"Star, it isn't you're fault. What happened, happened, and there's nothing we can do but wait and hope he's alright," Robin said, trying to cheer her up.

Starfire just looked up at him with weary eyes and all Robin could do was hold her.

Just as Raven walked back in, they heard a voice.

"Excuse me, Titans?" a male nurse, with his nametag saying, "David," said softly.

Starfire immediately jumped up and said, "Is Beast Boy alright? Please tell me that our friend isn't too damaged!"

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but your friend is dying. Almost all of his internal organs were damaged, his spine was crushed, and he's in a coma. It would be a miracle if he made it through the night," David said.

"NOO!" Starfire screamed as she fell to the floor in tears.

Robin and Cyborg looked down, hiding their tears, and Raven put up her hood.

"Can we go and see him?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. I don't think he'll 'go' without seeing you all first. He may or may not hear you, but it probably would give him comfort to hear your voices."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then the Titans walked into Beast Boy's room, one at a time, to spend some quality time with their dying friend.

First up was Cyborg. "Hey BB," Cyborg said softly, "You'd better wake up so I can beat you at Gamestation!"

There was no response.

"C'mon man, this isn't funny! Please wake up! We need you!" Cyborg told his unconscious friend, but he knew it wouldn't help. "Well Beast Boy, I just wanted to let you know that I love you man and that you were a true titan. We'll miss you," the cybernetic teen said wiping away a tear as he left the room.

The Next one in was Raven. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked. She didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say to a lifeless body?? "Umm...You were a great friend, even if you **did** bug me sometimes. I'll miss you, and so will all the others," Raven said as she got up. As she turned back to look at his green form surrounded in the white that was the hospital, she whispered in his ear, "I always **have** thought you were funny, but don't tell anyone." She could just hear him thinking, _I knew it!_ Then she left the room.

The next one in was Robin. "Hey Beast Boy," The boy wonder said solemnly. "This is so weird seeing you like this. It's as if this is all a dream and you're going to jump back up and say 'Gotcha!' Like a big joke...Well, you were a great member of the team and it will never be the same without you. You will be greatly missed," Robin said as he wiped away a tear from behind his mask. He then got up and turned to have one last look at his friend. Robin couldn't bear to see him like this so he turned to leave the room.

The only one left was Starfire. She stared at the door with what looked to be sheer terror. She couldn't believe that her friend was dying. It took every ounce of will power she had to make her body move into the white room to say her last words to her green friend.

She then walked into the room.

Beast Boy's green skin and hair were a splash of color against the white of his hospital gown, sheets, and the white walls. He was hooked up with what seemed to be hundreds of plastic tubes. He lay there so peacefully, one would think he was sleeping.

"Oh dear friend Beast Boy," Starfire began, "I am so sorry that this had to happen. It is my entire fault. I thank you for saving me, but I wish I were lying there instead of you. Oh Beast Boy. The Tower will not be the same without you. There will be no one there to eat nauseating amounts of tofu while I watch. There will be no one to 'crack jokes.' We will all miss you...especially me." The alien girl then laid her head on his shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably when there was a deafening, monotone beep coming from his heart monitor.

Starfire's eyes widened and she ran outside to get help. "Please help! My friend is dying!" She screamed.

A handful of nurses and doctors then rushed in as well as the Titans. Starfire stood there in horror. _Have I killed Beast Boy??_ She thought.

The doctor then turned around and shook his head and said, "Time of death, 6:51 pm."

Starfire fell into Robin's arms sobbing uncontrollably. All the others put their heads down in respect. The doctor that proclaimed BB's time of death then turned to Robin and said, "Starfire seems to be having a hard time dealing with this so I'll prescribe some sedatives for her. However, since she **is** Tamranean, and I know little about how they work on a neurological basis. They may or may not work." Robin just nodded.

They got Starfire's prescription and they all headed back to the tower in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter one!

Beast Boy has died! How will the other Titans deal? We all know that Starfire's gone nuts, but will the sedatives work? How will their next encounter with a bad guy go without Beast Boy's help?

Stay Tuned!

(P.S. It may have looked like Raven had feelings for BB...SHE DOESN'T! -waves CyRae flag-)


	2. Aftermath

Hello!

Here's chapter 2 of "Sacrifice"! Enjoy!

Punkrocker: I'm sorry you cried, but it touched me that you did!

Cool Cat 96: I'm afraid that BB isn't coming back to life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Tower, in the living room, it was already 2 am and no one was sleeping or talking. Starfire was just plain out of it due to the sedatives, but she wasn't sleeping either.

"I guess they worked," Raven said, as sarcastic as ever.

No one responded to it.

"Ya know what?" Cyborg said, breaking the silence, "It feels like BB is going to just waltz in through the front door and everything's ok."

"It does," Robin replied, "I never realized how big of a role Beast Boy played here at the Tower. I guess you could even say that he was the 'comic relief' for us when we all got stressed out."

"Yeah. Man, I miss him already," Cyborg solemnly replied.

"He's gone....Beast Boy...he's gone...because of me..." Starfire muttered.

Robin pulled her close and said, "Star, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. If you really want to blame someone, blame Cinderblock. **He** was the one that pulled down that beam...You can't change the past..."

Starfire was silent. _If I hadn't have needed saving...he wouldn't have died..._ She thought.

"Hey Star," Robin continued, "How about you get some rest? I'll take you to your room, ok?"

Starfire just nodded as Robin led her off, leaving Raven and Cyborg in the room.

They were silent for a while, lost in their thoughts when Cyborg broke the silence.

"Hey Rae," He began, "You ok? You haven't said much of anything tonight..."

"I'm fine," she said coldly.

"You are not 'fine.' We are all shaken up by this!" Cyborg began, his temper raging, "How can you say that it doesn't hurt you that our friend is DEAD!"

"...Please Cyborg. Don't yell...Yes, I am upset, but do you remember what happens if I lose control of my emotions?? Do you want me to lose control??" Raven replied.

"...No...I don't want you to lose control..." Cyborg said softly, feeling stupid that he yelled at her, "I'm sorry I yelled...I'm just upset...that's all."

"It's ok. I understand that you are. Beast Boy was like a little brother to us all...an annoying little brother, but that's not the point. He meant a lot to all of us...to tell you the truth...I regret yelling at him all the time...."

Cyborg then looked at Raven and smiled.

"Thanks for talking with me Rae. You always know just the right thing to say."

Raven looked down to conceal her blushing as Robin walked back into the living room.

"Is everything ok in here? I heard Cyborg yelling..." the Boy Wonder asked.

"I just lost my temper for a bit, but Raven helped me calm back down," Cyborg said looking right at her.

Robin just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda and asked, "You guys want a soda?"

Cyborg nodded and Raven declined.

Raven then got up and said, "I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok Raven, take care," Robin said.

"Good night Rae," Cyborg said sweetly as she left.

"Hey Cy?" Robin asked his friend.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is there something going on between you and Raven?"

"I don't know," Cy said with a sly grin growing on his face, "Is there something going on with you and Starfire?"

Robin blushed as the two men looked out the window at the bay.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Rob?"

"Yeah... It's hard to believe that we just lost one of our best friends tonight."

"Yeah...I wonder where he is..."

"What do you mean?"

"Like if he's in heaven or whatever's out there."

"I don't know, but I know he's looking down on us. Beast Boy will always be a part of the Teen Titans...Maybe not physically...but spiritually."

Cyborg nodded and said, "Yeah, he is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2!

How could there be budding romances at a time like this??? What's going on in Starfire's head? How's Raven handling it?

Stay tuned for Chapter 3!

(Sorry for such a short chapter! The next one will be longer, I promise!)


	3. The Funeral

Hello!

Here's another chapter of "Sacrifice." In this chapter, the Titans will be holding BB's funeral. Just wait and see!

Peitaro: I'm so glad that "Sacrifice" is your favorite story of mine! giggles like a little schoolgirl

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was cloudy, gray, and looked like it was about to rain. On this day, the Titans were all dressed in black for Beast Boy's funeral. For all they knew, BB had no other family, so they were the ones that arranged the funeral for their befallen friend.

Starfire had never been to an Earth funeral before, but she was still shook up from what happened. _He wouldn't have to have a 'funeral' if it weren't for me..._ the alien girl thought. Since Star had no black clothes, Raven lent her some of hers.

"Hey Star," Robin said softly, " ' You ready to go?"

"Yes," she replied solemnly as she walked out the door to the site of BB's funeral.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans had decided to bury Beast Boy in a private spot just outside of town underneath a big oak tree. BB had always loved nature, which was quite obvious since he could shape-shift into any animal. As soon as the priest started speaking, it started to rain. The other Titans didn't care. They were all just staring at BB's wooden coffin with lots of flowers strewn across the top and on the ground near it. The Titans also included the many gifts, cards, and flowers from Beast Boy's fans next to the coffin. Being so egotistical, BB loved his fans.

After the ceremony, Cyborg spotted an elderly couple standing in the distance. Robin went up to them and asked, "Can we help you?"

"Ve just vanted to see our foster child von last time," the elderly man said in a thick accent.

"Foster child?" The Boy Wonder asked inquisitivly.

"Ja. He vas our dear Garfield. Ve miss him already," the elderly woman replied as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Starfire floated over and asked, "Garfield? There is no Garfield here. Only..Beast Boy."

"Umm...Star?" Robin whispered, "Garfield was Beast Boy's real name...."

Starfire blushed, "I am terribly sorry! I didn't know!"

"No worry. Sank you for giving Garfield such a wunderba funeral. He would be proud," the elderly man told the Titans before he lead the woman, that appeared to be his wife, away.

"I didn't know he was in foster care..." Raven said in her normal tone.

"None of us did, Rae," Cyborg said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "I wonder why he never told any of us about them."

"Maybe he didn't want to," Robin said.

"Why?? Why wouldn't friend Beast Boy want us to know about such a nice couple??" Starfire said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't know. We've all had a rough week...Let's go home," Robin said in his leader-like manner.

Everyone nodded and started to walk to the T-Car, but Starfire stayed behind. She walked over to her friend's mahogany coffin and whispered to it, "I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened...**I** should be in there...not you...Oh why did this have to happen?" She then started to cry for the umpteenth time today until Robin came over, put his arm around her, and led her to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days the Titans continued to receive literally truckloads of gifts and cards from their fans. Whenever they went out on the street, the people would give them sad looks or tell them "I'm sorry." It was getting on all of their nerves. They were having a hard enough time dealing with this loss. They didn't need it from the public too.

A few weeks after the accident, they went out for pizza when someone came up to Cyborg and said, "I'm sorry about Beast Boy." Cyborg's face turned bright red in anger. He was just about to blow up at the person when Robin's communicator went off, indicating a new enemy.

"Titans! Let's go! I got a signal from the south side of town...apparently we have some jewel thieves on our hands."

They all rushed down to the south side to where they saw Fang (The guy with a spider for a head) stealing jewels.

"Does Kitten want some more stolen jewelry today, Fang?" Robin said before yelling, "Titans, Go!"

Raven hurled a cab at him with her powers while Cy was shooting his sonic cannon. Robin threw a couple of birdarangs at him and started hitting him with a flurry of punches, and kicks before whipping out his Bo staff.

Starfire just floated in the background, in pure terror as she had a flashback of the accident.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven dodged a forklift while saying, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" This made the forklift fly right back at Cinderblock, knocking him over. However, as he was falling, he grabbed a ceiling beam and it started to fall...fall right on top of Starfire.

"Star!" Beast Boy screamed while pushing her out of the way. Before Star could realize what happened, they all heard a deafening crash.

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire screamed.

The beam had crushed Beast Boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't move.

"Beast....Boy...NOO!" Star screamed as she grabbed her head and fell to the ground.

A dark voice, Raven's voice yelled out to her, "STARFIRE! Snap out of it!"

"No no no no...It's all my fault!" Star continued to sob.

Raven flew to her and said, "Starfire, you need to get a grip. If you go crazy on us, we'll **all** get hurt. I realize you blame yourself for what happened, but that's in the past. We can't change the past..."

"But Raven.."

Just then, Fang swung one of his legs at Raven, knocking her away from Starfire. Starfire, her eyes glowing a bright emerald, developed the biggest starbolt any of them had seen. She flung it at Fang, knocking him unconscious.

The other Titans: blink

"Hey Star," Robin asked as the police took Fang away, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No. I am not alright Robin," she replied honestly, looking straight into her friend's eyes.

"Maybe you should take some time off...You've been really upset lately..."

"But I cannot leave you! We are already 'short-handed' as it is! I refuse.."

Robin cut her off.

"It's ok Star. I've been contacting Aqualad. He said that he'd come and help us for a while. Go. You deserve a break," Robin said with a smile.

"But Robin..."

"Shh. Just go. We'll be ok."

"Yeah Star, you deserve a break," Cyborg added.

"You've been taking it **pretty** hard," Raven added as well.

"Alright. I guess I could go...for a few days at least...but be sure to contact me if any trouble arises, alright?"

"Ok," Robin said with a smile.

The next morning, Starfire, with bags in hand, walked out the door. She had decided to stay on Earth and marvel at the beauty. She had been living here a few years, but she still felt like she had so much to learn. Star turned back and waved one last time before she headed a private place outside of town, underneath an oak tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3!

I hope you enjoyed it! I liked writing it!

Keep those reviews coming! -hee hee-

--darkraven--


	4. Star's Break

Hi!

I actually get a chance to update! WOOT!

Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews! It's inspired me so much!

NOTE: Terra appears in this chapter. (Although I really do not like her…maybe it's because she's a lot like me..) I guess you could say that it "takes place" after the episode "Aftershock parts 1 and 2". **CONTAINS SPOILERS** Since those episodes haven't aired in the US, let's just say that Terra betrays the Titans.

I do not own Teen Titans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Starfire got to Beast Boy's grave, she pulled out a blanket from one of her suitcases and put it on the ground and sat on it. _Oh Beast Boy…_ she thought _It didn't have to be this way. If only I'd have…If I had not had been in need of saving…Oh my dear friend. Why did it have to end like this?? Oh how I wish you were still here with us._

Starfire then heard someone behind her. She whipped out a starbolt and turned around, prepared to fight only to see Terra standing there.

"Terra???" Starfire gasped.

"The one and only," Terra said softly when Star gave her a huge hug (as always).

"Oh Terra! Beast Boy! He's…he's…" She sobbed into Terra's shoulder.

"Trust me Starfire," Terra said as she patted Star on the back, "I know."

"It's all my fault!…It's all…my…" Star trailed off as she fell to the ground in tears.

"Hey Starfire, Hey, it's ok," Terra said as she kneeled next to the sobbing Star, "Everything's gonna be ok."

"No it's not Terra!" the alien girl shouted with tears in her eyes, "It's not 'gonna be ok!' Beast Boy is…'gone' because of ME! Cinderblock tore down a beam from the roof and it would have fallen on me and killed ME instead of BEAST BOY!!"

Terra then whispered, "I know."

"What?"

"I know because….I was there."

"You WHAT?!?!??"

"I had been crashing at that warehouse, waiting for the right time to come and see you guys and then…"

"…"

"I saw everything. I went to the hospital to see him too and, I was even at his funeral."

"Why did you not tell us??"

"You know..cuz I…kinda betrayed you guys."

"But still! It would have brought us comfort to know that the person most dear to Beast Boy's heart was there for him!"

"Ok, I don't know why I didn't tell you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the things I've done! I'm sorry that I turned my back on.." Terra turns towards BB's headstone, "him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a long silence until Terra's stomach started to grumble.

"Heh heh, I guess I'm a little hungry," She said, putting her hand behind her head.

"I have some homemade glord if you would like some."

"Wasn't that the stuff that tasted like sushi ice cream??"

"Yes! You remembered?"

"Sure, I'll have some."

The mood seemed to have lightened a bit while the two girls ate. Starfire even asked about Terra's travels, and Terra started to talk.

Soon it became nightfall and Starfire pulled out a sleeping bag, because she planned on spending the night there.

"You're gonna sleep _here_??" Terra asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Star said as she looked at the headstone, adorned with flowers, "It brings me a sort of strange…feeling that I am somewhat close to him. I miss him so much.."

"Me too…Well, I should get going now…"

"Nonsense! You will stay here…umm..Here! You can have my blanket!" Star asked desperately.

"I can't. It would be too….weird, sleeping by _his_ grave, ya know?"

"I understand…"

Then Starfire's communicator went off. It was Robin on the other end.

"Is there trouble??"

"No, no, I was just calling to check up on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm 'o-k.' Terr-" Terra slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"You will NOT tell him that I'm here!" she whispered harshly as her hands started to glow a goldish color.

"But-"

"NO BUTS."

"OK…" she whispered before turning back to the communicator, "Everything's fine here."

Robin raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure? Do you want me to spend the night with you?"

(OCC: It's not like THAT! Get your mind out of the gutter! –laugh- I like to believe that sometimes Star gets homesick for Tamaran and Robin sits at her bedside to make sure she's ok.)

"No, no, that's alright, I'm fine…Actually, I think I might come home tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Of course, Robin."

"Ok, see you tomorrow…You know that you CAN stay out a few more days.."

"No, I insist! Now it is late and I must get some rest, and you do too!"

"Ok, see ya…Are you **sure** you're ok?"

"YES! Now good night!"

"Good night Star."

Then Starfire hung up. As she turned around to look for Terra, she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 4!

hee hee! This was fun (it's a sad story, so it isn't FUN persay…but you know what I mean..). Sorry about such a short chapter! It's late and I thought I'd treat my loyal readers to a new chapter! -smile-

I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Meanwhile, at the Tower

Hello My friends!

Here I am, with another chapter of "Sacrifice"!

I bet you all have been waiting a long time, and I apologize. It's because I didn't have a computer everyday before, but now I do! (glee) Enjoy this chapter!

This chapter has some hints from the episode, "Deep Six," in which Star and Rae have a crush on Aqualad. It's nothing serious though, so don't worry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Starfire was gone, things were a bit hectic around Titans Tower.

"Titans, you all remember Aqualad, right?" Robin said, authoritatively.

Cyborg and Raven nodded.

"It's weird to be here with Beast Boy not around anymore…" Aqualad said.

"Well of course it is!" Cyborg yelled.

"Cyborg, don't lose your temper, ok? Aqualad came here to help for a while, didn't you?" Robin said, calming everyone down.

"Of course Robin!" Aqualad said with a grin, "I will do my best in anything that comes my way." While he said this, he looked right at Raven, causing her to blush.

There was a long silence until Raven said, "Umm…How about we watch a movie or something?"

They all agreed. Emotions were high, especially since Starfire was on a brief leave of absence.

Cyborg picked absent-mindedly grabbed a movie from the cupboard to find that the movie he had picked was Super Scary, the movie they had watched when Raven's fear took over. It became Beast Boy's favourite movie after the ordeal. He silently held it up for the others to see and instantly Robin and Raven looked away.

"Sure, that sounds like a great movie!" Aqualad said, not knowing the history of the DVD in Cyborg's hand.

"We…can't watch this," Cyborg said, putting the movie back.

"Why not?"

"Well, umm…this movie…umm…" Robin started to explain when Raven butted in.

"I lost control of my powers watching this movie and we just want to prevent that from happening again, ok?" the dark girl said coldly.

"Oh, ok, let's watch something else then." said Aqualad, totally oblivious to Raven's lie.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Robin whispered to Raven.

"He doesn't need to know the truth," Raven replied.

Cyborg put in a comedy and none of the original Titans really watched it. Aqualad was laughing his head off, because they don't have movies in Atlantis.

After the movie finished, it was 9:00 pm and Robin said, "It's late, I'm going to call Star and then I'm going to sleep, ok?"

The others nodded and followed Cyborg to the kitchen. The cybernetic teen offered to make waffles, but Robin declined and went into his room to make his call.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(OCC: You know how the call went if you read the last chapter.)

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Cyborg was making his legendary waffles while Aqualad was talking with Raven.

"It's really weird with Beast Boy gone and all, isn't it?" Aqualad said, sympathetically.

"Yeah," Raven replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to the funeral…I had business in Atlantis…"

"…ok."

"They're thinking of making me the head of defense there."

"Good for you."

"My world famous waffles are ready for you enjoyment! Dig in everyone!" Cyborg said enthusiastically.

"These are great Cyborg!" Aqualad said, "I've never had waffles before."

Cyborg gasped, "You've NEVER had WAFFLES BEFORE???"

"No, I can't say that I have."

Cyborg just sat there in shock that someone had never had waffles before!

After waffles, It was almost 10 pm and everyone was getting sleepy.

"Well, I'm going to head for bed…Can someone show me to a room for me to sleep in?"

"I will," Cyborg said.

"Good night Raven," Aqualad said with a smile.

"Good night," Raven replied as Cyborg led Aqualad away.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, they walked past Beast Boy's room, and Aqualad said, "It's really weird that Beast Boy isn't here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Cyborg replied.

"I just can-"

Cyborg cut him off. "Would you STOP talking about Beast Boy for crying outloud!?!? Ir's hard enough with him gone, I don't need to hear it from you, ok???"

"I'm so sorry…I didn't realize that he meant so much to you."

"Well, he did. Here's your room," Cyborg said as he pointed to the door that had "GUEST" written on it.

"Good night, Cyborg."

"Yeah, good night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it!

Here are some questions to ponder:

What will happen when Star comes home? Will she tell them about Terra? What will happen with Terra? Stay tuned and find out!


	6. Terra

Hello!

I've gotten so many reviews on Chapter 5 that I'm adding Chapter 6 now! This chapter is going to be Terra's chapter. This will kind of play in with "Betrayal." CONTAINS SPOILERS!

**Dolally****!** I'm sorry that you cried, and to anyone else that's cried! I'm really glad my story touched you that way, thank you.

**Stinger:** Thanks for the correction on the movie! I knew it was "something" Scary, but I just couldn't remember it! Thanks again!

**CyborgandRaven4Ever:** Thanks for all your support on my writing. It really means a lot to me. Thank you so much! –Gives a hug-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Terra walked away from Beast Boy's grave, all she could say was, "I'm sorry." She kept repeating those two little words in her mind as she walked about aimlessly.

_I didn't want to hurt you, really I didn't! I cared about you more than you'll ever know…But Slade helped me, he helped me hone my powers, he's like a father to me. The thing that hurt the most was when you said,_ "You have no friends."_ I thought **you** were my friend. I thought the Titans were my friends. Who needs them anyway? I'm better than all of them, right? Well, that's what Slade keeps telling me…_

Her mind was racing. There were so many things she would have done differently if she could have done it again. One thing kept coming up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback mode…)

_"I lost my communicator!" Beast Boy said in a panic, "Give me yours!"_

_"I don't have it," Terra replied remorsefully._

_"Let's get back to the Tower and—"_

_"Beast Boy…I'm not going back."_

_"Why not???"___

_Then Slade stepped out from the shadows and said in his cool, calm voice, "Because she is my apprentice."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I just can't help but feel bad about all of this. I told Slade all of their secrets, their personalities, their weaknesses…I sure wouldn't want that to happen to me…I would hate the person that revealed **my** secrets and **my** weaknesses…That must be why Beast Boy hated me in the end…Why they all did…I still don't get why Starfire still likes me. She even gave me some of her food…I don't get it. After all that I've done…_

It then started to rain and Terra, not wearing many layers, started to get cold. The blonde girl found herself in front of the destroyed warehouse, where the Titans had their battle with Cinderblock…the warehouse that killed Beast Boy.

_If only they knew that **I** was the one that let Cinderblock escape. Slade told me the Titans are useless…That they aren't good enough for this city. He told me that we were. Me and him…I still can't help but feel like **I** was the one that killed Beast Boy. Not Cinderblock. Afterall, I was the one that led Cinderblock here. Let this happen. Oh Beast Boy…you must hate me, wherever you are…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(End Chapter 6)

Sorry for such a short chapter! I think this chapter turned out short, yet sweet.

Keep those reviews coming! You have NO idea how encouraging they are!

Take care now.

--Dark Raven--


	7. Starfire's Return

Alas, here's a new chapter for you!

I've been thinking of where this story is going to go. It has to end somehow and now I've been thinking of how to get to the end. Don't worry, there are still chapters to come! It's just that I've been thinking of where this story is headed. That's all.

Enjoy chapter 7 of Sacrifice, "Starfire's Return."

This Chapter is dedicated to **CyborgandRaven4ever** for all your support of my writing. Thank you so much!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Starfire, bags in hand, walked up to the door of the Tower.

_It's so nice to be home._ She thought as she walked in to smell a familiar smell.

"Hey Star," Robin said, first of course, "Ya want some?" The Boy Wonder asked as he held out a plate of what seemed to be eggs of some sort.

"Is that…?" Starfire asked as her voice trailed off.

"Tofu. Sort of a memorial to Beast Boy, even though it tastes horrible," Raven said in her normal sarcastic tone.

"We thought it might make you feel better if you had some of BB's tofu, Star," Cyborg said as he put an arm around her and led her to the table.

Starfire's eyes welled up with tears. "Yes, It would make me feel better, Thank you all. I do not mind if it does taste bad, Beast Boy loved it, and now I do too."

"Hey Star, are you sure you're ok?" Robin asked as he sat next to her at the table.

"Yes, I am. Where's Aqualad? Wasn't he here to help us?? Where is he?? What if something happened??"

"He went home just before you got here. He had some business in Atlantis. Did you know that he's going to be the Head of Defense there?" Robin said, trying to distract Star.

"Really? That's nice."

"Tofu is served…even if it IS nasty…" Cy said as he put the pan on the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Robin asked Star, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"That would be nice Robin."

As they walked out the door, Cyborg and Raven sat on the couch, watching them go.

"There they go again. It's so obvious, why won't they admit it?" Cyborg said to himself, aloud.

"Knowing Starfire, she doesn't want to distract Robin or any of us from our work. If you haven't noticed, we put our lives on the line every day. Beast Boy is a very good example of what could happen to any of us…" Raven said sarcastically as the remote exploded.

"Don't TELL me you made the remote explode!" Cyborg said, in awe, "How can we live without the remote???"

"Oops sorry," Raven said as sarcastic as ever, "We **do** have a back-up remote you know."

"We do?"

Raven nodded.

"Phew, you scared me there…You really miss him don't you?"

"Who?"

"BB of course."

"Well, yeah, we all do."

"I never knew you even liked him!"

"He was ok…sometimes."

"You just opened up to me, admit it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just said that BB was ok sometimes! That counts as opening up! Ha!"

"Whatever…I'm going to my room to meditate now. See ya later."

As Raven got up to leave, one of the Gamestation games blew up.

"Raven! You did it again!"

"I'll buy you a new one, ok?"

Cyborg nodded as tears were streaming down his face.

"That was my **favourite** game!!"

Raven rolled her eyes and walked to her room.

_I've **got** to stop doing that…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Robin and Star walked out the door, they immediately noticed that it was chilly outside. Fall was coming, and Starfire usually forgot about the seasons on Earth because on Tamaran, it was always warm. Star then started to shiver and Robin gave her his cape.

"Thank you Robin." Star replied softly, while looking at the ground.

"No problem, Star…The reason I wanted to take this walk is because I wanted to talk to you. You seem really shaken by Beast Boy's…well…you know…"

"It is in part my fault. If I hadn't have needed saving…"

"Don't talk like that Star. Beast Boy willingly knew that he was probably going to get hurt, but he didn't care. He was your friend! I **know** you would have done the same thing if it were Beast Boy under that beam instead of you."

"Of course I would Robin, but I seem to always need saving. You always do….It's not that I don't like that you save me, but it makes me feel…weak. I feel like I'm the…how do you say… 'weakest-link.'"

"You are **not** the 'weakest-link!' You are a valued member of this team and none of us want you to get hurt. Beast Boy knew that...and I do too."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because…well…I care about you. If I lost you…well…I don't know what I would do," Robin said, smiling at Starfire.

"I care about you too. I would go crazy if I lost you too," Star said, blushing and smiling at Robin.

"Thanks Star."

"No, Thank you Robin. You've helped me through this horrible tragedy, and for that, I am eternally grateful."

They stopped walking and just looked into each other's eyes.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"Don't leave me…I need you more than ever now."

Then the Boy Wonder hugged Starfire and said, "I'll never leave you Star. I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 7!!

It's a bit mushy, I know, but I thought that BB's death would bring them all together.

Enjoy!

-Dark Raven-


	8. Never forgotten

Hello my loyal readers!

I'm sorry that this update comes so late! I've just been really lazy…; I've had this chapter planned out in my head for the longest time, and NOW I'm finally writing it down. –phew!-

Enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who's commented! This story has 35 comments so far, and that's more than both of my other stories combined! ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm taking Angel down. I've lost interest in the story, and it really makes no sense if you think about the characters…Sorry to all those who reviewed it! –begs for mercy-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright, sunny, morning at Titans tower. Cyborg was making breakfast, Robin was reading the paper, and Raven was reading one of her gloomy books. Star walked into the main room with a big genuine smile on her face.

The other Titans: blink

Cy whispered to Robin, "Is Star really smiling?? She hasn't smiled since…well, you know…"

Robin then said to Star, "Star? Are you ok? You seem really happy this morning…And…well.."

"I know what you are going to say, Robin. I haven't been happy since 'the accident.' However, now I have great reason to be happy, and as you say 'move on with my life," Star said, still smiling.

"Oh?" Raven asked as she lifted an eyebrow, "What reason is that?"

"Well, Beast Boy came to me in a dream!"

"What did Beast Boy say?" Robin asked.

"He told me that he knew he was going to at least get hurt when he saved me. He also said he didn't want me to feel like it was my fault. He's in a better place now, and I should 'move-on.' I don't want to forget him though…"

"I know you won't forget him. None of us will. He lives on with our memories of him," Robin said as he embraced Starfire, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. In remembrance of Beast Boy, I shall sing the Tamaranean 'Song of Remembrance!'"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Er, we mean, you don't have to because breakfast is ready!" Cyborg said as he put the skillet of eggs and bacon onto the breakfast table. "Dig in!"

Then Star ate her breakfast and looked out the window at the beautiful day. _Beast Boy, I will miss you very much, but I know that you will never be forgotten in the hearts of the Titans._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short chapter! I hope you liked the end of "Sacrifice!" It's been interesting thinking of how the Titans would react to if one of them died. Expect a comedy story to compensate for the angst in this one! Heh heh.

Take Care!

-Dark Raven-

P.S: I think the last line is too corny, but I couldn't think of a better one! Heh heh.


End file.
